


Wii(ll it) Fit: Isometric Sexercise

by oofoe



Category: Wii Fit (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, F/M, Impregnation, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofoe/pseuds/oofoe
Summary: In which we see more exercises from the archives of Wii Fuck. Commissioned by Anonymous.





	Wii(ll it) Fit: Isometric Sexercise

“Hello,” the porcelain skinned beauty said, grin on her face and ponytail swept gently over her shoulder as she greeted the audience for another day of rigorous physical training. “Welcome back! It’s good to see you again.”

 

Behind her, arms crossed, was the same imposing, featureless figure who’d helped her in her last ‘exercise’. And, just as before, he was built like a brick shithouse and hung like a brick horse. When he noticed that they were rolling, he gave a slight nod to the camera

 

“Today, we’ll be covering a variety of exercises. These are for you and a partner, so make sure you don’t attempt these alone. Find yourself a big, strong person to do these with, preferably one with a big, strong penis.” She turned to her cohost. “Watch as my associate demonstrates.”

 

On command, the figure’s already huge member grew even larger as it engorged with arousal, reaching its full girth and length in only a few seconds. It was far larger than the Wii Fit Trainer looked capable of taking, but she was determined to help the people at home exercise in a fun, overly sexual way.

 

The footage crossfaded, from the Trainer facing the audience in a blank void to her facing the side of the screen, standing with her hands on her hips upon a tealish exercise mat. Between her legs, laying on his back, was the figure, ten inches of man meat standing at attention, its posture as good as the Trainer herself.

 

“Let’s start with some squats,” the Trainer said, sticking her arms out. “Notice the graph on the side of the screen,” she explained, the graphic appearing as she mentioned it. “Notice the red dot-- that’s your center of balance. Keep it within the blue lower area while you perform the exercise.” She began to perform squats, a second camera angle showing a view of her ass appearing as a picture-in-picture in the corner of the screen. “Try counting out loud.”

 

“One!” As she reached the bottom of her squat, her bottom reached the top of her partner’s dick, the fabric of her far too tight yoga pants grazing the head enticingly. “Two!” As she teased it again, the imposing member began to twitch with anticipation. “Three!” Muscles on the figure began to visibly tense, making it clear just how much self control it was taking not to grab her on the spot. Soon, a wet spot made itself visible on the crotch of her pants, put there by the rhythmic brushes with her partner’s precum.

 

As she continued with her routine, a voiceover (of her own voice, mind you) began to play, explaining the exercise in a bit more detail. “The importance of this routine is to help train your partner’s endurance and patience, helping them reach maximum arousal before beginning the penetration. Like with a pet, it’s important to keep control during any sexual encounters you have with your workout buddy-- otherwise, you could wind up in a dangerous situation.”

 

“Seven!”

 

“However,” the voiceover continued, “for the sake of showing the consequences of a poorly trained exercise buddy, we’ll demonstrate one of these possible negative outcomes for you now. Watch carefully.”

 

The figure, catching his cue, placed his powerful, strong hands on the Trainer’s hips. Without a word, he thrust upwards. In a single, smooth motion, he tore the fabric of her pants and penetrated her womanhood, his weighty sack smacking against her pelvis as he made contact.

 

The cut out video change view from her perfect ass to her soon-to-be-imperfect cunt, showing it being stretched and gouged by her partner’s ramrod from below. She, to her credit, kept her composure, attempting to continue her squats through the powerful rutting she was undergoing. The figure didn’t care, however, fucking her with a furious, uneven tempo, drowning out the sound of her voice counting out the squats with the sound of sloppy, wet fucking.

 

This continued for a few moments, the Trainer’s legs beginning to wobble as she approached her target number of squats. “F-fifty-three,” she managed to choke out. She was lucky she didn’t slip, what with how weak her legs were growing and how much sexual fluid had doused the mat. “Fif… fifty-fuh, four…” She winced as her lover’s nuts once more slammed into her underside. “Fif…”

 

The red dot in the graph had since gone insane, now twitching along with her sweaty, abused cunt.

 

“Fift… fifteh…”

 

One eye began to twitch, and she impulsively bit her lip.

 

“Fiffff… fifty…”

 

With one last, powerful stroke, the figure lifted her off of her feet, cock buried deep inside her thoroughly broken pussy. Cum started to erupt from his massive member, caking her innards and slipping past her cervix into her unsuspecting womb. She could practically  _ feel _ his powerful seed knocking her up, the thought of getting fucked into motherhood by the strapping,  _ fit _ specimen beneath her (combined with, you know, getting railed like a cheap fleshlight) pushing her over the edge into an orgasm of her own.

 

With an uncharacteristically animated, high-pitched squeal of pleasure, she let out a cry of “Fifty-fiiiiiiiive!”, officially ending the exercise. To celebrate, she began to squirt, a stream of pussy juice shooting across the floor.

 

After a few minutes of heavy breathing from the Trainer, the figure, who didn’t seem exhausted in the slightest, finally lifted her off of his still-hard dick. Her pussy’s lips seemed to cling to his shaft as it slid out of her, practically begging him to fill her more. After pulling out with a loud, wet  _ POP! _ , his cock stood up straight, unflinching in the flood of its own jizz now pouring out of the Trainer’s gaping fuckhole.

 

As the Trainer moaned and shuddered at the feeling of his cum flowing out of her, the voiceover returned, as calm and soothing as ever. “Nice work. Train every day to keep toning your body.”

  
  
  


As the camera faded back in, the Wii Fit Trainer was standing beside her partner. Her hair was still unkempt from their last ‘exercise’ session, her body was still coated in sweat, and her pants were still torn, revealing her chalky white, clean but still clearly used recently private parts. She gave a smile, as if nothing had happened at all. “Next, we’ll try some yoga.” She gave a thumbs up.

 

“This is called the halasana, or  _ plow pose _ ,” she explained, laying on her back. “We’ll start with a shoulderstand. First, get in this position. Make sure you’re on a comfortable surface, as this can be quite taxing.” She laid straight, hands at her sides, before moving to the next position. “Raise your legs into the air, perpendicular to the ground, while supporting your back with your hands.” As she gave the instructions, she followed them, executing the pose with textbook accuracy.

 

After waiting a moment for the people at home to catch up, she gave an affirmation, as any good, supportive instructor should. “Great! I knew you could do it.”

 

The Trainer continued. “Next, exhale and bend from the hip joints to slowly lower your toes to the floor above and beyond your head. As much as possible, keep your torso perpendicular to the floor and your legs fully extended.”

 

“With your toes on the floor, lift your top thighs and tailbone toward the ceiling and draw your inner groin deep into the pelvis. Continue to draw your chin away from your sternum and soften your throat. Clasp your hands and press the arms actively down on the support as you lift the thighs toward the ceiling.”

 

If you’d like to know how this looks, Google it. Try it at home, even!

 

“Now that we’re in the plow position, it’s time to make it earn that title, don’t you think?”

 

Her partner clearly agreed, as he sauntered up to her and placed both hands firmly on her toned ass cheeks.

 

“This position is ideal for training your asshole to please your lover.” A cutaway appeared in the corner again, showing her ass crack. The figure pinched the fabric of her pants and exerted a bit of pressure, causing the tear in her crotch to grow and reach her adorable, off-grey pucker. “Make sure to lube it up first, though, otherwise you may feel discomfort.”

 

The figure made sure to demonstrate what she meant, crouching down and placing his tongue gently against the tight, anxious hole. She quivered at the sensation. His tongue began to circle her back door, slicking the thing with spit for a good minute or so. The sensitive ring trembled and winked as it was worked on, before the tongue’s tip slipped expertly past it into her insides. Unable to contain herself, she let out a cute cry of “ _ Ahn _ !” as she felt the wet intruder enter her rear. 

 

He began eating out her ass with a mastery unlike any seen before, thoroughly lubricating the inside and outside with spit while also pleasuring his sensitive lover as she struggled to maintain her pose. She began once more to speak, ostensibly to give the audience more advice, but in actuality to try and distract herself and keep from losing her posture. “N-now, if you’ve properly done your preparatory exercises, you should be nice and sw-sweaty down there, making your tight little anus nice and--  _ nn _ \-- tasty for your partner. This is a reward for the both of you, a-after all…” She moaned once more. “But don’t l-let them fill up just yet, because there’s still work to do.”

 

As her cunt started to quiver as it neared another climax, the figure pulled away. The Trainer was relieved that she could resume focusing on her pose, but also  _ very _ disappointed that she was no longer being properly tonguefucked. It was for the best, however, as what came next would be  _ far _ more enjoyable.

 

“Now that you’re n-nice and lubed up,” Trainer continued, “it’s time for a good, hard  _ assfucking _ .”

 

As prompted, the figure got to work. Repositioning himself, he now stood over the Trainer, before crouching low and lining his hard-as-steel fuckstick up with her eager, gasping (soon to be gaping) rear entrance. Hands on the floor, he thrust his lower half downwards like some kind of perverted push-up, penetrating her poor, far-too-tight anus with his lucky, far-too-thick erection. 

 

She couldn’t even take it for a second, instantly letting out another jet of ladycum as she reached another orgasm. Because of her pose, the stream of pussy juice hit her square in the face. As she drenched herself, screaming with pleasure, the figure did what he was there to do, and continued to pound her convulsing asshole with the speed and intensity of a jackhammer.

 

Finally losing any remaining sense of professionalism, the Trainer was reduced to shouting “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” over and over again, letting one out every time her asshole’s owner bottomed out in her guts. Each one was punctuated by a deafening, wet, jarring  _ slap _ as his spunk-loaded balls impacted her pussy with every stroke. Despite it all, however, she managed to pull herself together just long enough to give an ultimatum to the viewers. 

 

“Remember, i-if you can still walk after this, you’re not doing it hard enough!” She took a deep, short breath. “P-pain is gain!”

 

Soon, however, she resumed her cries of “Fuck!”, and “Yes!” and such.

 

The figure kept up his pace, and eventually even her expletives were reduced to primal, sex-crazed grunts and guttural groans of pleasure. That, combined with the regular, sloppy-sounding  _ slap slap slap _ of their lower halves mashing together, formed a sort of depraved, erotic soundtrack for their  _ exercise _ .

 

Soon, their animalistic, arduous rutting was supplemented by more helpful graphics. An x-ray cut-out, showing the inside of her newly renovated colon as his enormous, throbbing dick plunged the deepest depths of her gastrointestinal system. It really gave the viewer perspective, showing just how rigorously he was ravaging her with his meaty broadsword (or… broad meatsword?), stretching her rectum far wider than it was meant to.

 

The Wii Fit Trainer tried her best to regain her composure, and inform the viewership of what was to come next.

 

“Fuh… f… cuh, cuh-- he, haaaaah, th-thank youuuuu… he, fu-” She shuddered, another ruinous climax wracking her body and cutting off her speech, a frayed discharge shotgunning out of her heaving, soaked cunt. “ _ Hhhnnh! _ ”

 

Evidently, she couldn’t regain her composure.

 

So, the narrator stepped in, as calm and encouraging as ever. “Remember, it’s important that you maintain your posture until your  _ exercise buddy _ reaches completion. However, if this begins to feel monotonous, there are a few follow up exercises this can lead into.”

 

There was a pause.

 

“We’ll demonstrate one now.”

 

With a final, powerful thrust, strong enough to shake the non-existent camera, the figure filled in his glorified sex toy, his nuts smacking her still-squirting pussy with a final, echoing  _ SLAP _ . The feeling of being  _ used _ so  _ forcefully _ , while already in the middle of the strongest orgasm of her life, was simply too much for even the most trained personal trainer in the world. With a loud, throaty groan of defeated pleasure, she collapse, her partner’s perfect god-cock slipping out of her ass with an indecent, sickening  _ POP _ .

 

The narrator cut in. “Now, watch as the partner begins the the next activity. We recommend doing this in front of a mirror, in order to better review your form.”

 

The figure stood up, removing himself from atop the crumpled heap of woman he’d fucked into submission. Moving quickly, ignoring the tired, gasping pleas of “W-wait” and “Let me rest a bit...” from the Trainer, he sat down, having positioned her to be sitting in his lap… with her legs up, and his hands behind her head.

 

“This is called the  _ Full Nelson _ .”

 

His cock stuck out hard as a diamond, as usual, with the Trainer’s terrified pussy resting on top of it.

 

“The position is good for training your core, as well as anal sex and, if you feel like being bred, vaginal.”

 

Intent on demonstrating, the figure lifted WFT up, off of his cock, before standing his dick up straight (using only his muscle control. He works out, ya know). Before the Trainer could protest, she was impaled on his cock, with it penetrating her asshole even deeper than before thanks to the better position. She couldn’t even moan or gasp, the feeling was so strong. She was still so absurdly sensitive from the last round, her body was basically no longer under her control.

 

The shape of his cock showed itself through her, her stomach bulging every time he bottomed out within her devastated rear.

 

This continued, for a while, the figure pumping her up and down on his spear like he was trying to make it exit through her mouth. It was brutal, really, her body beginning to spasm with every thrust as he showed no signs of slowing down. He grabbed her ponytail, pulling her head back into a slobbery, depraved french kiss as he continued to skewer her from behind.

 

This  _ did _ elicit a reaction from the till-then catatonic Trainer, as she screamed in ecstasy against his tongue while cumming once more, drenching the floor around them even more.

 

Their unsavory anal breeding carried on for a good twenty minutes, his rod gouging her pipe over and over and over with an unfeeling, unceasing intensity and savagery. If she wasn’t a video game character, she probably would have some lasting injury from the onslaught. Luckily, she was, so the only consequence to the relentless booty pounding was that she had been reduced to pleasured but weak moans and squeals, as the head of his cock battered the bends of her lower intestine and his nuts whacked her twat.

“M-muh… more,” she managed to moan, somehow overcoming the mind-blanking sensation of being fucked so hard for so long.

 

Giving her what she wanted, the figure pushed her over onto the mat, cock still holstered in her ass. Holding her head to the ground and in her puddle of gush, he slowly, almost  _ tauntingly _ extracted his pole from her unrecognizable pucker. With that telltale  _ POP _ , it was free, air rushing out of her rump with an embarrassing, familiar sound.

 

Before she could recover, however, she felt the unmistakable feeling of something being shoved in her pussy-- a cock, specifically. Now balls deep in her with the nose of his cock kissing her cervix, the figure put his hands firmly on the Trainer’s hips as he resumed her reaming.

 

“A-ah, the extended d-dog position, an excellent idea,” she sputtered, the shock of suddenly getting fucked in her soaking wet slit having knocked the ability to speak full sentences back into her. “This is a more r-relaxing pose for the receiver, and is--  _ Hnnn, fuck! _ \-- is, uh, a more  _ d-demanding _ exercise for giver. It l-lets you rest after the more intensiiiiffuuuck, oh my gosh, it’s so  _ big _ !”

 

She tried to raise herself from the mat, but found her arms too wobbly and unreliable to support her chest. So there she stayed, getting fucked into the sopping wet mat by her large companion. She started huffing and puffing, the ‘relaxing pose’ seeming to take more out of her than it did him. A secondary camera angle appeared, showing off the sight of her perky breasts pressed against the ground beneath her, wobbling violently in tune with the thrusts of the man behind them.

 

“It’s important to maintain proper breathing during this exercise,” the narration explained. “Watch as she takes this fucking-- she always makes sure to breath correctly, ensuring she has enough energy to finish it out.”

 

Despite the words of the narrator, however, the Trainer’s breathing was anything but regular. It was a lot of quick, sharp huffs and puffs, with a sharp inhalation each time her lover’s enormous prick prodded the depths of her womanhood, and a sighing, pleasured exhale every time she felt the length of it rush the other direction, nearly pulling out of her before burying itself back in.

 

“Now, watch as the exercise buddy gives her a deep tissue massage. This will help to alleviate any built up tension in her glutes.”

 

The trainer’s breathing only worsened when the figure suddenly gave her ass a hard, unexpected  _ spank _ , the sound of calloused palm meeting soft, tired ass cheek ringing throughout the ‘studio’ like a church bell. “ _ Hahn! _ ”

 

He did it again, causing her to squeak in shock once more. It felt good, though, despite her reaction-- the jolts only increased her pleasure.

“Now for the final part of the e-exercise,” she muttered between gasps, clearly anticipating what was up next. “Have your  _ partner  _ flip you over onto your back,” she explained, the figure doing just as she said. Now facing the ceiling, she opened her mouth wide, beautiful pale eyes looking up expectantly at the twitching cockmeat the hung above her. Somehow, she was still able to speak with her mouth open.

 

“Once you do, allow his penis into your throat. Remember what the old saying , ‘if he’s not scraping your tonsils, you’re not letting him fuck you hard enough’.” A graphic appeared to the side, a simple side view of a human’s esophagus with a red line perpendicular across the halfway point of it. “He should be able to reach at least here, at a rate of once every half-second! Just long enough for you to gag on his length, but not enough that you start to black out.”

 

“Ready? Three, two, one, g--  _ GLRK! _ ”

 

Faster than the eye could see, his cock was plunging deep into the half of her digestive system it’d missed with the buttfucking. Plowing past her uvula, he was balls deep near instantly, his heavy nuts, smacking against her eyes with  the same wet  _ slap _ they punched her pussy with. And then he pulled out just as fast, the helmet of his battering ram nearly snagging on her teeth before he shoved it back in. And then he did it again. And again. And again. Each time, she gagged, but at the same time feeling absolutely  _ blissful _ . She loved being facefucked, almost as much as she loved yoga. Almost. She was practically in heaven.

 

As her mouth was indisposed, the narrator kicked back in.

 

“Remember, this is for your partner’s pleasure, not yours. Let them use you to their heart’s content, until they empty their worked up jizz inside of you.”

 

All the while, the diagram was animating in real time, showing just how far into her gullet his rod was pushing. At the apex of each thrust, it grazed the midpoint of her poor throat, the ridge of his glans scrubbing her esophageal walls the whole time.

 

As the narration faded away again, all the viewer was left with was the sordid footage of the Trainer getting her food pipe excavated, accompanied by the voiceless sound of her retching and choking against the invasive near-foot of raw, uncut sausage trying to force its way into her stomach. Somehow, despite being suffocated by a cock thicker than her arm, she was  _ getting off on it _ , her hands finding their way down to her nethers. One slipped two fingers deftly into her sopping pussy, and the other managed to wedge three of the in her gaping, still sore asshole.

 

If she could talk, she would be begging him for more.

 

But there wasn’t much more to give her, sadly. Even artificial humanoids who exist only in video games, with massive godcocks made for the sole, express purpose of ruining slutty personal trainers have limits, after all. Probably. Either way, the figure was reaching his climax, after a mere ten minutes of caving in her throat with his dick.

 

He pulled out quickly, positioning his balls on her awaiting mouth, his taint now over her eyes. She got to work immediately, sucking on his sack like it was what kept her alive. Her tongue danced across the underside of his scrotum, savoring the taste of their mixed sweat, her pussy juice, and the spit soaking it from the recent throat-ruining.

 

The voiceover then directed her, “Remember to encourage your partner to cum with dirty talk.”

 

“O-oh, right,” she said, seemingly embarrassed that she’d forgotten how to  _ properly  _ worship his balls. “Sorry about that, I kind of lost myself in the moment there.” She placed her soft, chalky white lips on his nuts, kissing them gently. She slowly moved from a first-date style kiss to a wedding-night style one, working the plump sack with her tongue and slicking them with spit. After properly lubricating them, she pulled off. “Your nuts are so amazing, you really are a perfect physical specimen,” she mused, lapping at the point where his sack met the base of his cock. “I can’t  _ wait _ until our next… hnnn…” she trailed off, unable to resist slipping a few fingers into her cunny, “... _ work out _ .” Without another word, she started slobbering on his balls again, drawn to them like a moth to a flame.

 

“Very good,” the narration praised, “simple dirty talk like this can go a long way, especially in the midst of exercise. When you’re more comfortable with your partner, feel free to get raunchier with it! Now, he’s nice and worked up, and should be ready to release any second now.”

 

And as the voice predicted, the figure was reaching the end of his rope. His nuts and the underside of his shaft were practically drenched in the Trainer’s spittle, strings of saliva connecting his genitals to her lips every time she came up for air. With her free hand, she worked on alternating between massaging his tensing sack and jerking his veiny cock, depending on which she wasn’t currently tonguebathing. Between the soft, wet feeling her mouth created and the smooth, gentle motions of her expert fingers, he was at the tipping point.

 

When he felt the eruption about to happen, the figure plunged his cock as far into her open mouth as he could, finally releasing his built up nut deep into her throat just as his balls were nuzzling up against her nostrils. Thick, powerful threads of salty jizz flooded out of his member, a testament to just how well she’d gotten his motor running.

 

His climax lasted a long time, as what felt to the Trainer like an  _ ocean  _ of cum filled her stomach. She diligently swallowed every last drop of it, savoring it as she suckled the sweet stuff from his cock. It continued like this, her on her back guzzling cum as his dick kept supplying her with the sticky substance, for a minute or so, until his orgasm finally subsided. By then, her thirst for splooge had been satiated, replaced with a feeling of true fullness. She actually felt a little  _ bloated _ .

  
  


After a moment of rest, seemingly to catch his breath, the figure pulled out rather unceremoniously. Dusting off his hands, he stood up, before giving a thumbs up to the viewers and walking off.

 

The camera then focused solely on the Trainer, who lay unmoving on the floor for several seconds, not making so much as a twitch until… the metaphorical dam burst, as it were, and she coughed up several thick globs of his cum, finally gasping for breath once it was all over. Wordlessly, she went back to fingering herself.

 

The narrator returned. “ _ Nice job! Keep it up! _ ”


End file.
